This invention relates to a novel arrangement for retaining seats in place in the cargo compartment of pickup trucks so that such trucks can carry comfortably seated passengers both in their cabs and cargo compartments. Truck cargo compartments are designed to transport cargo, not people. But by providing a fast and convenient means to retain seats in place in said compartments, that also allows truck users to detach the seats easily and instantly therefrom, said compartments would become more versatile and useful to truck users who would occassionally prefer to travel in an open or more natural environment, specially in off the road trips, to inspect a field, farm, forest, or park. Additionally, the seat retainer provides a key to releasably lock the seats to such open-topped cargo compartments and thus secure the seats against theft.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement to conveniently retain seats in place in the cargo compartment of pickup trucks, that also allows truck users to detach the seats easily and instantly therefrom, so that such compartments can be readily used to transport either people or cargo. Additionally, the seat retainer provides a key to releasably lock the seats to such open-topped cargo compartments and thus secure the seats against theft.